C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E.
C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E. are semi-blimps that appear on round 115. Only one of them appears, depending on what track you're on. C.A.R. appears on tracks where the Bloons go over land, B.O.A.T. appears on tracks where they travel by water, R.O.C.K.E.T. appears where they travel in Space and Warped Spacetime, and P.L.A.N.E. appears on other tracks. They also reappear together on Round 160. C.A.R. The C.A.R., or C'easing '''A'irship of 'R'ocks, is a semi-blimp filled with rocks. It travels at the speed of a Z.O.M.G. However, the rocks inside it act like armor, giving it 30,000 HP as well as an AD of 15. It also has some dangerous abilities: '''Rock Throw: Throws 3-7 rocks at a random tower. These rocks do 2-5 HP damage each, and if at least 5 hit, the tower gets trapped in the rocks for 3 seconds, so it can't attack. For each 3 rocks that hit a trapped tower, they get trapped for an additional second. When this is used, C.A.R. loses 1 AD. This can't be used if C.A.R. has no AD left. Vroom!: Sacrifices 5 AD to permanently travel 1 and 1/3x as fast. This can't be used if C.A.R. has 4 or less AD left. Flank Collapse: Sacrifices 5 AD to launch 20-50 pebbles at a random tower. They do 1-3 HP Damage each. If at least 20 hit a tower, it gets trapped. (See Rock Throw) Then, for each 10 pebbles that hit a trapped tower, they get trapped for an additional second. This can't be used if C.A.R. has 4 or less AD left. Final Burst: When it dies, releases 10xAD+50 rocks in a Blade Maelstrom manner. They do 7-13 damage each to anything they hit. They also have a 1 in 5 chance to release a Lead Bloon and a 1 in 10 chance to release a Butter (Gold) Bloon whenever they touch the track. C.A.R. Trivia *C.A.R. is the first blimp to lose AD by using its attacks. *Obvious reference in Final Burst is obvious! *There is another obvious reference in Final Burst. Guess who it's referencing? B.O.A.T. The B.O.A.T., or B'ad '''O'rnery 'A'irship of 'T'error, is a haunted semi-blimp. It only has 10,000 HP, and the Ghost Bloons inside it take away 5 HP a second. It has a Yellow Bloon's speed, however, and after hitting it 2,500 times, 3 Ghost Bloons come out every 5 seconds. This becomes 6 every 5 seconds after 5,000 hits, and 10 every 4 seconds after 7,500 hits! It also has some spooky abilities: '''Haunt: Scares a tower, stunning it for 5 seconds, so the tower can't attack. Vanish: Turns it to day/lights on and disappears, only to reappear a second later, making it night/lights off and revealing it had been traveling invisibly. It can only be seen while it's invisible by towers in the range of a Radar Scanner and towers with Glasses. BOO!: When killed, scares 3 of your towers, stunning them for 10 seconds next round. This targets the towers with the most upgrades. B.O.A.T. Trivia *B.O.A.T. is actually Jolly Roger Bay's ship when Nintendo was testing Super Mario 64 DS. R.O.C.K.E.T. The R.O.C.K.E.T., or R'idiculous '''O'verreacting 'C'razy 'K'nobby 'E'vil 'T'arantula, is a semi-blimp with bumps all over it. It travels at half the speed of a Lead Bloon, has 20,000 HP, and has some powerful Bloons under the bumps. Here are R.O.C.K.E.T.'s abilities: '''Bump Open: Sacrifices 500 HP to open a bump, which holds a Lead Megabloon. This can't be used if this would kill the R.O.C.K.E.T. Legs: Grows 8 legs. Each leg only has 125 HP, but they enable another ability (see below) and keep you from hitting R.O.C.K.E.T. unless you use attacks from the sky. Leg Swing: This can only be used when R.O.C.K.E.T. has legs (see above). Does 5 HP Damage x the amount of legs R.O.C.K.E.T. has to a random tower. Bump Explosion!: When killed, launches 25 bumps (which turn out to be spheres stuck in its back) in random directions. Each one explodes in a 2/1 Mortar Tower's explosion radius when it hits a tower, dealing 20 HP damage and breaking Level I Shields, as well as holding 1 Lead Megabloon each. R.O.C.K.E.T. Trivia *I had to look in the dictionary to get 2 of the words in the acronym, guess which ones in the comments! P.L.A.N.E. The P.L.A.N.E., or P'owerful '''L'aughing 'A'irship of 'N'ew 'E'nergy, is a semi-blimp that likes discovering new elements. It only has 10,000 HP, but has 90% of the speed of a Yellow Bloon. It's the commander of the Blimp-based Fighters, and has abilities: '''Summon Minions: Summons 3 Blimp-based Fighters, which come in from the start. Wings Go Crazy: When killed, P.L.A.N.E.'s 2 wings survive, and fly around the screen randomly by themselves for 10 seconds next round, (The engines are on them!) dealing 15 HP damage each to anything they hit, and traveling at the speed of a Purple Bloon. If they collide, they explode like Nuke Bloons. P.L.A.N.E.'s wings have about 1/3 of the size of a M.O.A.B. P.L.A.N.E. Trivia *P.L.A.N.E. was the first model of the Skyblaster. *The wings coming off and flying around randomly was inspired by Storm Trooper pigs in Ty-Fighters in Angry Birds Star Wars (copyright by Rovio). Trivia *C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E. are the first blimp quartet on this wiki! Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Semi-blimps Category:Groups of Blimps Category:Capital Blimps